


Spitting Image

by Tarlan



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Doppelganger, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case of mistaken identity at a conference leads to a revelation for Rodney and Emmett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spitting image banner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606276) by [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash). 



> For McSheplets #197 - Conference  
> and Trope Bingo Round 4: secret twin/doppelganger

"Doctor Emmett! You really should be getting ready to make your presentation."

Rodney blinked in confusion as the strange woman grabbed hold of his arm and he took several steps in the direction ushered before putting on the brakes and shaking her off.

"Wait! What are you...? I'll have you know I'm Doctor Rodney McKay, if you'd bothered to read my name badge, and not this... this Doctor Emmett."

The woman looked stunned, staring hard at his face before her eyes dropped to the conference I.D. hanging on a lanyard around his neck. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"Doctor McKay? I am so sorry! I... You are the spitting image of Doctor Emmett. I simply thought you'd had a hair cut since we met to discuss the conference arrangements last week."

"Everything fine, Rodney?" Came a tense voice.

"Um..." He turned to find John standing a few feet behind, eyeing the woman the way he would watch a potential threat on an off-world mission. Rodney gave a small laugh, aiming for nonchalance. "Just a case of mistaken identity."

He frowned when he realized John was still looking over Rodney's shoulder at something or someone behind him, except now his hazel eyes were widening in surprise, shock, or disbelief. Rodney wasn't exactly sure which as all of those expressions were similar, along with the way Sheppard's eyebrows would crawl up his face like sentient caterpillars looking to make first contact with his equally sentient hair. Rodney winced as it was rarely a good sign on off-world missions, except this was Boston, Massachusetts on Earth and not Planet of the Mad Farmers in Pegasus.

Rodney turned back slowly, startling when he came face to face with a man who could easily be his twin brother if not for the ridiculous shoulder length hair. He couldn't call the man a mirror image because they had the same slope on their mouths. It was like meeting his doppelganger from an alternate universe all over again, and that wasn't fun the first time round.

"When someone told me there was this guy here who was my spitting image, I didn't believe them but... WOW!" His doppelganger held out a hand. "Doctor M Emmett. It's a pleasure to meet you, " his eyes dipped to Rodney's badge, "Doctor M. Rodney McKay."

"Huh!" It took a moment for Rodney to realize he should at least complete the civil niceties and shake hands.

"Doctor Emmett? Your presentation?"

Emmett glanced at the woman, he was looking between them in both confusion and awe.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Lead on, Miss Shapira." He took several steps away before glancing back. "Perhaps we can grab a beer later, Doctor McKay?"

"Um..."

"Sure he can," John answered for him. "The Hilliard Bar at Seven?"

Emmett nodded and allowed himself to be ushered away. Curiosity got the better of Rodney and he followed, stopping abruptly when he reached the hall and saw the conference sign promoting the presentation.

"Renowned Herpetologist?"

"Is that bugs? I hate bugs."

Rodney rolled his eyes at John's disgust. "Not bugs. Amphibians and reptiles, or in this case, snakes."

"Did you want to-?"

"No!" Rodney shuddered at the very thought of spending an hour of his valuable time looking at snakes and discussing squishy subjects when there was what should be a laughable presentation on 'Riemannian Manifolds and the Theory of Wormholes' by an old rival that he could merrily pull to pieces.

By the evening, Rodney had forgotten all about his encounter with his doppelganger, happily following John down to the hotel bar for a pre-dinner drink. When Emmett slid into the seat opposite in the booth John had snagged for them, he startled once again at the uncanny resemblance.

John pulled out a folder and laid it on the table between them.

"I did a little digging while you were at the presentations, and it was surprisingly easy to find so I'm surprised you didn't already know." He gave a weird smile. "Rodney, meet your twin brother."

"What!?"

"Yeah. It appears your mom had twins but she and your dad couldn't afford both of you so she gave one of you away. Legally adopted."

"But-But Jeannie...?"

"Is your biological sister, so..." John shrugged and gave Emmett a commiserating look. "Sorry."

"I'm not. They never said a word... but Jackson and Adele Emmett were great parents, and I discovered my love of herpetology from following them around the world on their research."

"Huh!"

Hours later, back in the hotel room he was sharing with John, Rodney curled up against John's side and sighed heavily. Despite having great sex, his mind could not be stilled for long and now thoughts of Emmett and their respective parents were whirling around his head. He recalled Emmett's smile as he talked of _his_ parents and the happy memories of family outings and celebrations before the death of his ' _sister_ '. Yet even the memories following that tragedy were still filled with love.

Rodney's memories were far less joyous, with parents who never exactly wanted him, leaving for days at a time from quite an early age so they could pursue their own interests. Even Jeannie was a mistake that had simply added to Rodney's daily burden, which was one of the reasons why he couldn't comprehend her giving up a promising career to marry and have a family of her own. Or maybe their terrible upbringing was exactly why she had dived head first into marriage to an English Major and gave up everything, not wanting to make their mistakes with her own family.

"Rodney?"

He huffed loudly and sat upright, feeling the movement of the mattress as John rolled onto one side and leaned up on one elbow.

"You okay?"

"Not really." He half turned to John. "He has more hair than me," he bitched.

"He hasn't been irradiated as much."

Rodney snorted, recalling the tally he'd been keeping of his lifetime exposure to radiation.

"And he doesn't have a... hot boyfriend who's a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force," John added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No," Rodney replied, smiling for the first time. "No, he doesn't."

He leaned over and kissed John sweetly, humming in pleasure when John dragged him down into a deeper kiss. Perhaps his parents hadn't been perfect - or even that good - but the choices he'd made over his life had led him to John.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell Jeannie she had another older brother.

END  
.


End file.
